


So Deep

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: a little experience I had and now I wanted to put it into words
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 2





	So Deep

**Author's Note:**

> love is everything

So Deep

Deeper….Hurt Me

I feel so full it makes me gasp for air

At wars, men understood that after the gunfire stops they have a little time left before another step to death comes so they used anything to make them feel love again  
Usually, it was other soldiers and they got used to it

A little love keeps a man steady and awake

When me and Francis make love it feels like freedom

Not exactly war but not exactly emptiness either

I don’t want to share you my love, I have no one else

Make me feel pain when you lose yourself 

An overwhelming feeling of warmness comes and everything fades away

But you

You

Always stay

Our hands dance like they are one and in the end, they grasp in the void

The void of the stars


End file.
